The invention relates to a growth device for crop, comprising a panel-shaped structure, a substrate included in the panel-shaped structure for receiving crop, at least, a part of the crop, in particular at least a crop root part.
Such a device is known per se from the state of the art. For instance, the Japanese document JP2006280285 describes a suspendible plantable panel provided with plantable mats, with a water drip tube adjacent a top, and a water catch reservoir at the bottom. From the reservoir, water can be sucked upwards by means of a capillary plate, for distribution in the adjacent plantable mats, in particular via a glass fiber water supply mat. As follows from the drawing of the document, the panel is provided, adjacent a top, with a water drip tube.